Magical Mirror
by HalfwaytoNowhere
Summary: Un día muy normal ¿no? si es que normal significa encontrar un antiguo espejo mágico en tu habitación y que en él esté un chico que cambiara tu vida para siempre. "-Ya no llores" "-¡No me dejes!" "-Nunca te dejare "-El espejo... se rompió..." "-¿Eres tú...?" "-¿...Laney?" entra a descubrirlo...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holiwis mis queridos pokemones! X3 ¿Quien me recuerda? ¿Alguien?-sonidos de grillos- Aaaaaaaw OnO ¡pues yo si los extrañe!, buano, lamento mucho mi ausencia, es que tuve una que otra complicación, pero, ya estoy aquí para seguir con cada una de mis historias :D, Sin más ni menos, ¡La historia!:**

**Posdata:En el principio Laney y Corey tienen como diez años.**

**Grojband no me pertenece, si no, el Corney o el Larney ya sería Cannon XD.**

**Punto de vista de Laney:**

Entre en mi habitación, mis ojos, ahora tan rojos como la sangre por las interminables lagrimas, fijaron de repente su vista en un viejo espejo, mi rostro, antes carente de toda emoción, en ese instante ya tenia una expresión de curiosidad, lentamente, intente caminar hasta el, mirandole con intriga "¿Desde cuando tengo un espejo en mi habitación?" me pregunte mentalmente sin dejarle de observar, un dolor agudo en mi rodilla, detuvo instantaneamente mi acercamiento hacia aquel objeto, una expresión de dolor atraveso mi rostro como una daga, mire a mi pierna, y como era de esperarse, tenia otro moretón más, no me importó; Seguí caminando hasta quedar enfrente de el, lo mire mejor, este espejo tenía unos detalles de oro puro en los bordes, y lo demas, era mármol blanquisco.

Seguí mirando atraves de el, concentrada... pegue un grito y retrocedi chocando contra mi cama, seguia mirando el espejo ¿eso era...? ¡Dios mio! ¡Definitivamente me había vuelto loca!... Yo... Yo estaba viendo ¡A una persona!,No, ¡Era un niño!.

**Punto de vista de Corey:**

Me encerre en mi habitación, hoy había sido un día algo aburrido, me sente en mi cama con aburrimiento. Pase la mirada por mi habitación, y mi vista capto un espejo, justo al frente de mi, lo mire, y con curiosidad, me acerque al gran espejo, este tenía bordes de oro puro y lo demas era un mármol puro y blanquisco.

Mi mano toco el cristal, y, en ese mismo instante, algo muy extraño sucedio; Mire al espejo, y lo que vi, me dejo en shock... era una niña, parecia de mi edad y tambien parecia un poco asustada, le escanee con la mirada, me sorprendi... ella... tenia muchos moretones y heridas desde su cara hasta las rodillas.

Estaba shockeado, no podia decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que ella dijo algo:

-¿Q-quien eres t-tú?- su voz sonaba aterrada y timida.

-...Yo soy Corey-dije mirandola y saliendo del shok completamente

-Bien... ahora si me volvi loca-dijo ella mirandome con expresión de duda

-¿Por qué?-dije algo confundido

-Bueno, ¿tú que pensarías si derrepente en tu habitación ves un espejo que no estaba ahí y dentro de el hay un niño raro y mal teñido?- dijo ella... ¡Hey! ¡me dijo mal teñido!

-En primera, no soy un mal teñido-dije a la defensiva con mi seño ligeramente fruncido- y en segunda, pue no se... ¡ah! por cierto, no ta has presentado, ¿quien eres tú?

-Yo me llamo Laney... Laney Penn-dijo ella acercándose más al espejo

-Pues es un gusto... Entonces... ¿a ti también se te aparecio el espejo de la nada?-dije con duda

-Sip, fue muy extraño, ya que nunca en mi vida había visto este espejo... ¿Y a ti?

-Deecho, yo tampoco lo había visto, ni siquiera en mi atico.

-Oh...

Y la habitación se lleno de un gran silencio, ella estaba profundamente atrapada en sus pensamientos, mire otra vez sus heridas, tenía curiosidad, quería saber que es lo que le había pasado, quién le había echo todo eso.

-Y... bueno... ¿Por qué tienes esas heridas?- pregunte captando su atención, su rostro se obscurecio y sus puños empezaron a temblar.

-Porque me odia...-dijo ella en un susurro... Esperen ¿Quien la odia? ¿Quien le hizo esto?

-¿Quien te odia?- pregunte mirandole.

-Ella... me odia... mi madre... mi madre me odia-dijo ella apretando los dientes y sus puños seguian temblando... ¿Su madre? ¿Como podria odiar una madre a su hija?

-Ella no te odia...-dije en un susurro.

-¡Ella me odia! ¡Ella me hizo esto! ¡todo es mi culpa! ¡¿Por que te fuiste papá?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! ¡¿Que no ves que ella tambien me hace daño?!-grito ella enterrando sus uñas en su cabeza mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos y llantos desgarradores eran lo unico que se escuchaban en la habitación.

La mire, tan rota, tan sola, un dolor invadio mi pecho y de mis mejillas secas vi caer lagrimas. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero nada más podía tocar el cristal del espejo, no podía tocarla...Y es sólo que, oh dios mio, ¡yo quería tocarla! ¡Yo quiero abrazarla! pero no podía, porque sólo podía verla y escucharla.

-...Todo estará bien-dije, calmando sus llantos, ella ahora me miraba- todo estará bien porque... porque ahora yo estoy aquí, te escuchare, seremos amigos, mejores amigos... sólo... sólo ya no llores-dije mirandole a los ojos, ella se acerco al espejo aun más y toco el cristal, yo puse mi mano en donde estaba la suya, no podía creerlo, mi mano toco la suya y su calides invadió mi ser, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y yo le sonreí.

Ella me platico todo; su madre era alcohólica y solía golpearla con frecuencia, su padre y su madre peleaban mucho debido a esto, y un día su padre tuvo un choque automovilistico, tiempo después falleció y su madre aumento las agresiones... me sorprendió su fuerza para seguir día a día, me hizo admirarla más y más e instantáneamente, le tome un gran cariño.

_Laney Penn, juro que algún día podre verte y tocarte, al otro lado del espejo._

**Y buaaaaaano, eso fue todo por hoy ¿que les parece? ¿la continuo? de echo, esto es solo la introducción, tendrá como dos o tres capítulos mas, pero eso depende si les gusto o no.**

**Posdata: Lo siento tanto por desaparecer por taaaanto tiempo, pero con la escuela y las tareas ya no se puede shavo(a)s.**

**Posdata 2: Este fic esta basado en una canción llamada "Magical Mirror" de Rin y Len Kagamine, le cambie un poco la historia, pero la letra de la cancion esta bonita, y si no sales llorando quedas con esta carita D: les recomiendo escucharla con subtitulos en español :).**

**¡Alex dice CHAO-CHAO!**

**-ALEX**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mis queridos pokemones! Bueno, ya estoy con el segundo capitulo de "Magical Mirror" y creo que sólo faltara 1 capitulo para acabar con este fic, lamento las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior, es que estaba en la laptop y todavía no me acostumbro a escribir en la laptop XP, buano, ¡el fic!:**

**Grojband no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera ye estaríamos viendo la segunda temporada.**

**Punto de Vista de la escritora:**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que se habían conocido, y todo gracias a un extraño espejo que apareció en sus habitaciones; Laney nunca había tenido un amigo, hasta la inesperada llegada de aquel chico de "pelo mal teñido", nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan bien, pero a pesar de este gran giro de 180 en su vida, su "querida" madre aun le agredía, y ahora con mas frecuencia, y eso no pasaba por desapercibido para Corey, a pesar de que su amiga pelirroja no se diera cuenta, él seguía muy preocupado por ella, cada vez que se veían a través de aquel viejo espejo, la podía ver cada vez con mas y mas moretones y heridas, pero ella parecía no importarle, pues siempre que se veían ella le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas, tan hermosas y sinceras, tan llenas de dolor y felicidad mesclados, y sólo para él… eso le hería tanto, le hería tanto no poder hacer nada, ¡Vamos, por dios! ¡Ya habían pasado 5 años después de haber prometido poder estar a su lado, fuera del espejo, con ella! Pero no podía hacer nada, sólo observar como le sonreía guardando todo el dolor para ella, porque él lo sabía; Ella lloraba en las noches, cuando pensaba que estaba dormido, y es que ¡eso no era justo! ¡él quería ayudarla!, Laney no quería preocuparlo, ni mucho menos hacerlo sentir mal por algo que él no tenia la culpa, pero sin saberlo, sólo conseguía preocuparlo mas, y ¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Si ella es su mejor amiga después de todo.

Corey llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él, se sentó en su cama, mirando al espejo, era algo muy raro, Laney no estaba ahí y ella era la que siempre llegaba antes que él, espero un rato, estaba preocupado ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? Tan pronto como esa pregunta llego a su mente, la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja se abrió, y en ella entro una Laney, ahora con un moretón en la pierna y rasguños en sus brazos y su rostro. Ella lo miro y le dio una gran sonrisa, otra vez tantas heridas, otra vez aquella tan sincera sonrisa, otra vez aquel corazón roto por esto, otra vez aquel nudo en la garganta, otra vez aquellas lagrimas que evitaban salir, otra vez sucedía la rutina de siempre.

-Hola Core- dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ademan con su mano y acercándose quedando frente al espejo.

-Hola Lanes-dijo Corey dándole una pequeña sonrisa-Y… ¿Ahora que paso?-continuo él refiriéndose a las nuevas "marcas" que Laney llevaba.

-Ah ¿esto?-dijo señalando uno moretón en su pierna izquierda- No es nada, mi madre de nuevo-dijo disimulando la preocupación en una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, pero sus ojos… unos ojos tan rotos y tristes, llenos de tanto dolor que acaparaba el espacio para la felicidad.

Corey frunció su seño, no señor, él ya no iba a callarse una vez mas, él quería ayudarle…

-Lanes… no creo que eso sea "nada"-dijo consiguiendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con confusión- Tú y yo sabemos que no estas bien… ¿todavía te lo guardas todo a ti? ¿o acaso me equivoco?-dijo con un tono afligido en su voz.

Laney lo miro y frunció el seño ligeramente.

-No se de que me estas hablando…-dijo fingiendo confusión en su voz, lo cual fue inmediatamente captado por el peliazul.

-No, Lanes, tú si sabes de lo que estoy hablando-dijo parándose de su cama quedando frente al espejo- nunca me vas a hablar de eso… ¿no es cierto? No me tienes confianza…-dijo mirándola con un nudo en la garganta y su mirada reflejaba dolor y desilusión.

Laney estaba entre la espada y la pared, y es que, no es que ella no le tuviera confianza… sólo no quería preocuparlo, eso es todo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡¿Por qué piensas esas cosas tan absurdas?! ¡no es que no te tenga confianza, es sólo que…!-ella no dijo nada, no, definitivamente no lo diría, solo causaría mas problemas.

-¿Es sólo que…?-dijo Corey en insinuación de que continuara-lo cual Laney no pensaba hacer- con lo que trataba de decirle.

-Es… no quiero que te preocupes…-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa -

Corey dejo salir un gran suspiro agarrando su frente mirándola de reojo.

-¿Era sólo eso? ¿para que no me preocupara?-dijo un poco frustrado.

-Bueno… si-dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Corey soltó otro suspiro y la miro soltando su frente, después le dedico una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Esta bien… pero esto no quedara así por siempre, algún día tendrás que decírmelo-dijo Corey mirándola con un poco de acusación.

-Bien… pero aun me preocupa algo-dijo ella mirándolo tristemente.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el peliazul con preocupación.

-No me dejes…-dijo en un susurro la pelirroja mirando al piso, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, tapando también aquellas lagrimas que empezaban a salir.

-¿eh?-dijo el peliazul mirándola confundido, pues ella había hablado tan bajo que él no había escuchado bien.

Laney levanto la cara dejando ver unas gruesas lagrimas, resbalándose por sus mejillas.

-Ya no llores-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa tocando el cristal del espejo.

-¡No me dejes!-grito ella tocando el cristal en donde el peliazul había puesto su mano.

Corey se sorprendió, pero después sonrío mirándola, después de todo él nunca pensó en dejarla.

-Nunca te dejare-dijo mirándola, ambos sonrieron.

Y así pasaron el día con normalidad, platicando, riendo y haciendo bromas, hasta que la noche llego y se despidieron.

La mañana siguiente Laney despertó con tranquilidad, miro hacia el espejo, Corey ya se había retirado, y no lo culpaba, ya era demasiado tarde y él salía antes que ella para ir al colegio, con el paso del tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que las horas pasaban de diferente manera al del otro, y aparte, ella no tenia gana alguna de ir al colegio. Sabia que si su madre estaba en casa, seguro la iba a reñir por la simple razón de no estar lista, y "reñir" entre comillas, ya que no era "reñir" si no "darle su merecido". Se levanto de su cama con aburrimiento y pereza, camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y la cerro tras de si, camino con precaución llegando hasta las escaleras, miro hacia abajo analizando cada espacio; su madre no estaba en casa, como de costumbre. Soltó un suspiro y bajo las escaleras llegando a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco leche, la dejo en la mesa y cerró la puerta del refrigerador, de la alacena saco una caja de cereal, se sentó y empezó a degustar de su desayuno. Minutos después Laney lavaba los trastos sucios hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose; era su madre. La miro, ella tenia una botella vacía de alcohol(cerveza) en mano y se veía totalmente ebria, los pupilas de la pelirroja se dilataron, guardo los trastos ahora limpios con rapidez, y empezó a escabullirse, hasta que…

-¿Tú a donde crees que vas?-dijo su madre con enojo, su seño estaba totalmente fruncido.

Laney volteo hacia atrás para mirar a su madre, el miedo se apoderaba del rostro de la pelirroja.

-Y-yo…-dijo ella sin poder acabar la frase, pues su madre ya le estaba jalando de los cabellos escaleras arriba.

Laney dio pequeños quejidos casi inaudibles para no hacer enojar mas a su madre. Su madre la arrastraba con fuerza hacia la habitación de la pelirroja(Laney), llegando hasta aquel lugar, la arrojo logrando que esta chocara contra la pared y deslizara hasta el suelo sentada, Laney se quejo son una expresión de dolor, abrió sus ojos para ver a su madre acercándose, su madre, viendo la poca movilidad de Laney, empezó a darle patadas en el estomago, Laney podía sentir lagrimas que gritaban por querer salir, pero no salían, ella no quería llorar; Ya no mas, esas palabras quedaban atrapadas en su cabeza. Su madre entonces le jalo del brazo y la arrojo cerca de aquel espejo, aquel que tanto apreciaba con toda su alma, su madre corrió hacia ella dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, Laney sonrío, de sus labios emanaba un liquido rojizo, sangre, su sangre, su madre se desesperaba, Laney seguía sonriendo.

_¡¿Por qué sonríes?! ¡¿A CASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?!-grito su "querida madre" con ira golpeándola, miro la botella de alcohol la tomo apunto de golpearla con ella, pero solo consiguió que su hija sonriera una vez mas- ¡YA BASTA!-grito apunto de golpearla con la botella, pero fallo y golpeo el cristal del espejo, este empezó a agrietarse y un sonoro estruendo de cristales cayendo se escucho en la habitación.

-El espejo… se rompió…-dijo Laney mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta para después mirar a su madre quien sonreía complacida- Tú…- dijo Laney apretando lo puños.

-La verdad, no se porque te enojas, sólo rompí un estúpido espejo viejo-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo llenar de colera¹ a la de cabellos rojizos.

-¡CALLATE!-grito Laney abalanzándose a su madre con furia.

Su madre al instante quito su sonrisa al sentir como su hija le daba un puñetazo en la cara y después la empujaba fuera de su habitación, la empujaba con tanta fuerza haciendo que su madre cayera justo al frente de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ¡NADA!- grito cerrando la puerta de un portazo y poniéndole seguro.

Ella corrió hasta donde el espejo, lo miro y no aguanto mas, sus ojos cristalinos, tal y como un espejo agrietado, se rompieron, dejando caer gruesas lagrimas, se dejo caer de rodillas sollozando cada vez mas fuerte mientras de su boca salían gritos de dolor y desesperación.

-Corey…-dijo entre sollozos, tomo un pedazo de cristal con fuerza dejando que este contara su dedo, de inmediato lo soltó y siguió llorando hasta el anochecer.

**Y bueno, ese fue el capitulo 2 y mi pregunta es:**

**¿Les gusto? ¿la sigo? ¿review? ¿fav? ¿follow? Ustedes deciden si hasta ahí o la sigo, dejen sus reviews. ¡Ahora, respondiendo los comentarios!:**

** : Perdón si te hice llorar, pero esa es mi especialidad ;) Y claro que la seguiré, sólo falta un capitulo y acabo con este fic, ¡Saludos!.**

**MAYTHEKILLER03:¡Que bueno que te guste! Y si la voy a seguir, y ¿A ti también te gusta esta canción?-llora de felicidad- alguien que me entiende ¿as escuchado una llamada Karakuri Burst? Es que pienso hacer un fic basado en esa canción :3 ¡Saludos!**

** : ¡Por su pollo que la continuare :D! Gracias por leer ¡Saludos!**

**Toryperez: Gracias TuT ¡También eres buena escribiendo! ¡Saludos!**

**Guest: Claro que la continuare, no te preocupes ;D ¡Saludos!**

**Fernanda: Primero: ¡Te recuerdo! ¡Yo también te extrañe pequeña pokemón! TOT Segundo: S-si la continuare-se esconde tras de su medio hermano- Medio hermano: ¿Qué te pasa, loca? ._. Tercero: ¡Si, lo se! X'D ¡Es que ya tenia ganas de usar lo de mal teñido en algún momento! ¡Bueno, Saludos Tomodachi!**

**Ghostgirlfireligt1: Gracias :'D, ¡Que bueno que te encantara! ¡eso me anima mucho! O Y si, las canciones de Vocaloid me encantan, ya que como tú dices, inspiran para hacer muchas historias. Si, ya escuche la de The beast, esta muy buena la verdad, oye ¿alguna vez has escuchado la de Tarantula de Oliver? ¿O la de Circus Monster de Luka? ¡Y si lo continuare! ¡Saludos!**

**Lyna01: Gracias :) y ¡Si la seguiré :3! ¡Saludos!**

**Guest2: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Y…! Espera…¿Soy tu ídolo?-se ultra emociona- ¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAA! w -La abraza - ¡Tengo un fan! –se la muestra a su medio hermano- ¡Mira! ¡Tengo una fan que le gusta Grojband y tú no! Medio hermano: Hmp ¬¬ Yo: ¡Bueno, Saludos!**

**Fin de responder reviews.**

**1:Para los que no sepan que es "Colera" es enojo, no, más bien es una furia al estilo Akane D:**

**Bueno, ¡Alex dice CHAO-CHAO!**

**-ALEX**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holis, mis pequeños pokemones! Aquí estoy con el capitulo final de este corto fic, y bueno, como ya saben ¡ya entramos otra vez a la escuela! ¡Yey! :D… ¿A quien engaño?, la escuela es una porquería ¬¬ desgraciadamente necesitamos estudios para tener un futuro asegurado *suspiro* bueno, como ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, les traigo el capitulo hoy, porque después con la escuela, las cosas se me complicaran un poco y buaaaano, sin más ni menos, el fic:**

**Punto de Vista de Corey:**

Los rayos del sol entraron atravesando las cortinas en mi habitación, mis ojos se abrieron con un cansancio típico al despertar, mire el despertador al lado de mi cama, ¡demonios! ¡ya era demasiado tarde y el estúpido despertador nunca sonó! Y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, me levante de un brinco de la cama, empecé a correr fuera de mi habitación y me adentre en el cuarto del baño. Tiempo después Salí con el uniforme acomodado y con mi cabello algo desordenado, entre en mi habitación y tome mi mochila, apunto de salir de la habitación, me detuve por un momento, di unos cuantos pasos atrás para mirar hacia el espejo, la mire, su cabello tan rojo como el fuego, tan rojo como la sangre fresca, corría por su almohada, su rostro tenia una expresión de tranquilidad, se veía tan delicada… pero yo sabía que ella era mas fuerte de lo que podía aparentar, sonreí susurrándole un adiós, tenia un mal presentimiento, sin embargo decidí ignorarlo saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Regrese a casa con un poco de cansancio y nerviosismo, hoy no había podido concentrarme, ese mal presentimiento seguía atrapado en mi corazón, me sentía preocupado ¿podría ser esto una mala noticia?;No lo sabia, y eso era aún más preocupante e inquietante para mi.

Llegue a mi habitación, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Lo que vi me dejo en shock total, mis pupilas se dilataron mirando hacia aquel espejo, aquel que apreciaba y cuidaba con todo mi ser, aquel en el que nunca se veía hacia mi habitación, si no hacia la de mi mejor amiga, Laney, aquel mismo espejo… ahora se encontraba normal, no podía ver más que a mi mismo, con una expresión de confusión y temor fusionados ¿Qué había sucedido? Me acerque al espejo y puse mi mano en el cristal de este, un brillo desprendió de este, uno que tal y como apareció desapareció apagándose por completo, extinguiéndose, tal y como el fuego hace con el viento. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta cuando sucedió, pero de mis labios solo salía su nombre convertido en gritos y golpear con fuerza el cristal.

-¡Lanes! ¡Lanes! ¡¿Lanes estas ahí?!-gritaba desesperado tocando el cristal del espejo- ¡¿Laney?! ¡Lanes! ¡RESPONDEME, POR FAVOR!-grite cada vez mas fuerte con un nudo en la garganta- ¡Laneyyyyy! ¡¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME?!-en mis ojos todo se veía borroso, tan nublado por las lagrimas que me pedían salir si o si- ¡YA DEJA DE BROMEAR!… esto… no puede ser…-y sin predecirlo gruesas lagrimas salían de mis ojos mientras dejaba de tocar al cristal de aquel espejo y caía de rodillas, me abrace a mi mismo, me sentía tan solo, tan abandonado, ahogando me en mis propias penas… ¡¿Por qué me tenia que suceder esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! … tenía tanto frio… - No, esto no es posible, esto no puede estar sucediendo, esto es…- me repetía para tranquilizarme sin éxito alguno, mis llantos cortaron mis palabras… ¿Ahora que se suponía que tenia que hacer? Quien diría que este seria mi ultimo adiós, la ultima vez que la podría elogiar con la mirada, la ultima vez que le enviaría una mirada tan cargada de ternura, de tanto cariño, de tanta apreciación… y justo ahí me di cuenta… yo la amaba, la amo y la amare para siempre… la ame desde el principio… la desee para mi mismo desde un inicio… mis llantos se convirtieron cada vez mas en unos aun mas desgarradores, me dolía, me dolía tanto saber de estos sentimientos tan tarde… nunca pude decirle… cuanto le adoraba…

**Punto de Vista de la Escritora.**

Los años pasaron lentos para ambos viejos amigos, ya habían pasado ocho años, y ninguno podía olvidarse, siendo el tormento el uno del otro al empezar el día y al terminarlo, Laney se había librado completamente del maltrato de su madre, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo había conocido a lo que ahora es su esposo, no por elección, Lenny Nepp, tenia que admitir que el muchacho no era nada feo, y que había sido de su agrado desde un comienzo, sin embargo, ella no lo amaba de esa manera y lo mismo era con el joven Nepp, él solo veía a Laney como una amiga, a él realmente no le gustaba mas que eso, pero eso si, todo por el capricho de sus padres de verlos juntos, ambos aceptaron y terminaron casando se, Lenny quería mucho a Laney, pero nunca tuvo en su cabeza casarse con ella, de echo, ambos estaban casados por puro capricho de los padres del muchacho de cabellos afresados, estando casados nada había cambiado en su relación, eran como amigos que compartían hogar. Por el otro lado, Corey era de familia adinerada, y lo habían comprometido con la hija de otra familia de recursos buenos y como algo obvio, también adinerada, una joven llamada Carrie Beff, ellos no se llevaban para nada bien, de echo, se detestaban, pero la ambición de sus padres podía mas que su propia decisión y al final, a regaña dientes, terminaron aceptando.

Laney se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando al techo, tenia una extraña sensación… una que hace mucho no sentía, miro a su derecha, se encontraba Lenny profundamente dormido, con cautela se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, se dirigió al ático de la casa, abrió la puerta, el lugar iluminado por la hermosa y tenue luz de luna, ella camino llegando hasta donde unas cajas, abrió una de ellas lentamente, dejando ver aquel viejo espejo, convertido en solo pedazos de cristal.

_Cuenta la leyenda que un espejo en tu habitación aparecerá_

Ella los miro con nostalgia.

_Cuando solo estés y la obscuridad este por consumirte, aparecerá y en el una persona maravillosa has de encontrar_

Ella sonrío con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, recordando.

_Esa persona te acompañara para siempre, el espejo se a de romper, pero los lazos forjados no han de desaparecer._

Cada recuerdo en su mente, nunca lo abandono o borro, es lo mas preciado que tenia.

_Al claro en luz de luna, solo al pasar a otra vida, se han de encontrar…_

Ella siguió mirando el espejo mientras sus lágrimas y su sonrisa no desaparecían.

_Y entonces, la magia del espejo dejara su efecto, para toda la eternidad._

Su vista se empezó a nublar mientras caía al suelo, su corazón lentamente dejo de palpitar y con una sonrisa callo en sueño eterno.

**(Antes de esto)**

Corey estaba acostado en el sofá, no podía dormir, podía sentir algo muy dentro de su ser, algo que le decía "Busca la, busca la al otro lado del espejo"… era un sentimiento tan fuerte y simplemente no salía de su mente, se levanto del sofá, dirigiéndose a un gran salón, abrió la portilla de aquel armario, y en este, encontró al espejo, lo saco, dejándolo en medio del salón, los ventanales dejando entrar luz de luna al espacioso salón.

Corey miro aquel espejo con una sonrisa nostálgica, y así recordó cada momento.

_Cuenta la leyenda que un espejo en tu habitación aparecerá_

Cada sonrisa.

_Cuando solo estés y la obscuridad este por consumirte, aparecerá y en el una persona maravillosa has de encontrar_

Cada lagrima.

_Esa persona te acompañara para siempre, el espejo se a de romper, pero lo_s_ lazos forjados no han de desaparecer_.

Cada momento.

_Al claro en luz de luna, tan sólo al pasar a otra vida, se han de encontrar…_

Lagrimas combinadas con una sonrisa, en su rostro aparecieron.

_Y entonces, la magia del espejo dejara su efecto, para toda la eternidad._

Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar y en un sueño eterno comenzó a adentrarse.

Laney miro, todo era color blanco, una inmensa curiosidad en su ser estaba, su mente dibagaba y dibagaba… hasta que escucho aquella voz…

-¿…Laney?-dijo la voz sorprendida, Laney se mantuvo mirando hacia adelante, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y con ilusión, pregunto:

-¿Eres tú…?- Laney dijo esperando impacientemente una respuesta, una que nunca llego… abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras sentía como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda y sollozaba ligeramente en su hombro.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe…-dijo Corey apretándola contra él, como si ella pudiera desaparecer en algún momento.

-Y-yo también lo hice…-dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya pude cumplir la promesa…-le susurro él soltándola lentamente, mientras ella giraba para verlo.

-¿Qué promesa?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Una que hice desde que te conoci…-dijo él con una sonrisa- y Laney…

-¿Si, qu…?!-dijo ella siendo cortada repentinamente por los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos lo miro, besándole, se sonrojo y cerro lentamente los ojos.

Corey la abrazo y después rompió el beso, mirándola con cariño, ella le devolvió el abrazo, no había nada que decir, no había nada que pensar, ellos estaban juntos, eso ya no se había de dudar.

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy fin, lo se, un poco extraño el final, pero haber si entendieron que les paso a ambos XD, Buaaano es hora de… ¡aventura! Okno XD es hora de ¡Responder reviews!**

**MAYTHEKILLER03:¡Gracias! ¡Que bueno que te gustara! Y de echo, voy a crear un fanfiction en esta sección llamado "karakuri burst" pronto(ya sabes de que tratara el fic) y lo de ECHO de Gumi, esa canción esta… ¡buenisima! ¿has escuchado Idola Circus, Tokyo Teddy Bear y The Lost One's Weeping? Si no, escucha las :3 ¡saludos!**

**: Bueno, espero te gustara el final :D, pero que se rompiera el espejo era necesario XD ¡saludos!**

**Toryperez: ¡Gracias :D! , espero te gustara el final ¡Saludos!**

**26Lunas:¡Espero te agradara el final! ¡Saludos!**

**Lyna01: Gracias :3, me anima que digas eso y en verdad espero que te gustara el final ¡Saludos!**

**Carris:¡Y este es el final, espero te gustase, Saludos!**

**: Ya no llores,*le da un manga shojo* :D ¡Espero te gustara el final, Saludos!**

**Fernanda: primero: Ok, ya no te digo Pokemón XD segundo: Son 2, el menor es de sangre y el que es unos cuantos meses mayor que yo, ese es mi medio hermano Tercero: Espero te gustara el final, Saludos!**

**Ghostgirlfireligt1: Y como ves, que se rompiera el espejo no era ni bueno ni malo XD, espero te gustara el final ¡Saludos!**

**Buaano, Alex dice ¡CHAO-CHAO!**

**-ALEX**


End file.
